heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mark Cabot * Ape Bozeman Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid has been assigned by the governor of the state to hunt down outlaws when one of them tries to bushwhack him from above. The shooter manages to get away without being seen by the Kid, and the gunslinging hero continues on his trail. Soon the Two-Gun Kid is greeted by Sheriff Fred Mars, Chuck Bascomb the owner of the Maverick Mine and Bart Cole the mayor of Red Valley who have come to assist the Kid in tracking down Snake Diamond and his gang. The three men from Red Valley tell the Kid that Snake and his minions are hiding out in Robber's Roost, a location that would take an army to clear the outlaws out of. The Kid is then taken to the Maverick Mine to begin planning on how to deal with Snake and his men. Meanwhile, up in Robber's Roost, the shooter assigned to kill the Two-Gun Kid is disciplined by Snake Diamond for his failure to eliminate the hero. Diamond tells his men that they are going to go out and ambush the Kid once he leaves town. Sure enough when the Two-Gun Kid leaves Red Valley, Snake Diamond is on hand to try and kill the Kid. The bullet meant for his head merely grazes the Kid, knocking him off his horse Cyclone. The outlaws then check on the Kid, finding him still alive but stricken with amnesia. When the Kid comes around, Snake convinces Two-Gun that he is their leader, and having him lead them back to the Maverick Mine, knowing the guards will be off their guard if the Two-Gun Kid led them in. The plan works and Diamond and his men attack the guards posted at the mine and attempt to steal the gold. Reeling with his confused memories, the Two-Gun Kid is left for dead, when Snake releases a chute of rocks on the Kid, burying him under rocks and knocking him out. The Kid is revives by Mars, Bascomb and Cole who accuse him of masterminding the robbery. His memory restored and recalling how Snake Diamond and his men manipulated him, the Two-Gun Kid breaks free and heads to Robber's Roost to clear his name. The Kid easily ambushes the outlaws and rounds them up just as Mars and his posse shows up. The Two-Gun Kid, having found Bart Cole's diamond tie pin in Snake Diamond's possession, exposes Cole as the the man supplying Snake with the information he needed to pull off his robberies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Snake Diamond * Bart Cole Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Roundup | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Last Stage to Laribee! | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid comes to the aid of a stage coach heading to the town of Laribee that is being attacked by a gang of outlaws during a heavy rain. The Kid manages to drive off the attackers, however their masked leader attacks again while the Kid is checking on the passengers. The Kid easily disarms their attacker who flees before the Kid can catch him. Two-Gun then helps remove a fallen tree from the wagon trail and provides the coach with cover until they reach the nearby ferry station. There they learn from the intendant that the river is too dangerous to pilot in the storm. Suddenly, the masked outlaws arrive to steal the supply aboard the stagecoach. Once more the Two-Gun Kid forces them to flee, but captures one of the men, who is unmasked and reveals himself Tip Bates. Soon after the outlaws have left, a man named Trevor comes who asks if the special cargo was aboard the wagon and tells the others that it is important that they get it to Laribee. Two-Gun learns that the shipment contains a serum to cure an epidemic that has stricken the area. Hearing this Tip becomes ashamed of himself, disgusted that he was brought to stealing medicine from sick people who needed it. Trevor then decides that he will brave the raging river with the ferry to get the antidote to the people. Two-Gun agrees to go with him and as the Kid pilots the ferry, he spots Trevor attempting to throw the serum overboard. Trevor reveals that he has been trying to claim the government land for years and that he is attempting to stop the antidote from getting to local Nesters so that they are all wiped out by the illness. The two fight it out, but suddenly, Tip pulls himself up onto the boat and helps Two-Gun knock Trevor into the raging waters. The Kid dives in and pulls the unconscious Trevor aboard and they manage to get the antidote to the other side. In the aftermath, the Nesters get the medication they need, Trevor is turned over to the authorities, and Tip decides that he is going to go straight and help those in need. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Trevor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}